Birthday Present
by Indyoshi Kisame
Summary: I just want to hold you in my arms. My life you electrify my life. Everything is you. 1-4-3, Elizabeth -CielLizzy fanfic, RnR please :D


A/N: Minna-san saya authour baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji, Yoroshikuu x3. Sebenarnya saya bosan melihat rata rata di fandom ini banyak fic SebasCiel dan bahkan fic tentang CielLizzy terlampau sedikit sekali maka dari itu saya membuat fic Rated M pairing Ciel x Lizzy.  
Yosh! Semoga fanfic ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Saya terima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Tapi jangan di Flame karena saya 'Cuma' author baru yang tidak berdosa XD #plakk

Title: Birthday Present

Disclamer Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso-sama

Genre: Romance

Pairing : Ciel Phantomive x Elizabeth Middleford

Rated M

Warning: Typo!, Abal!, Gajee!, OOC! DLL XD

A/N: Disini Ciel dan Lizzy umur nya 19 tahun di dan gomen Sebastian nya saya buat sedikit lebay *digebukinfansSebby*oh iya, jangan lupa DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI YA! wkwkwk xD!

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

RnR please :D

* * *

**Ciel POV**

Aku duduk termenung di sofa ruang kerjaku, seperti biasa kujalani pagi ku ini dengan membosankan. Kertas-kertas selalu beserakan di mejaku. Aku pun harus menandatangani semua kertas yang ada di meja ku. Arghh... betul betul sangat membosankan! Bahkan di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini aku masih sibuk, cih!

"Tuan muda, sudah jangan berkerja terus, ini cup cake dan secangkir kopi hangat permintaanmu, silahkan dimakan. Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya, biarkan aku menyuapimu" kata Sebastian dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Uh kau ini! Aku punya tangan! Biar kumakan sendiri!"

"Tuan, kemarin pagi Nona Lizzy menyampaikan surat padaku, katanya dia akan datang ke sini jam 12, dia merahasiakan kedatanganya ke mansion. Katanya sih ada kejutan"

"Apa? Kenaapa kau baru bialangnya sekarang? Aku belum siap-siap dan sekarang sudah jam 12, cepat ambil baju formalku"

"Oke Tuan-kuu~" seru Sebastian dengan nada yang unyu unyuu~

* * *

**Normal POV**

TING TONG TING TONG

CKREK

"Maylene!, apa ada Ciel? Dimana Ciel? Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya!" ujar Lizzy sama seperti biasanya. Selalu Hyper.

"Ada Nona, mari saya antarkan anda" seru Maylene ramah.

"Apa Ciel sudah bangun? Kemarin aku sudah memberitahukan kedatangan ku ke Sebastian"

"Umm baiklah Nona, langsung saja bicara dengan tuan Ciel, ini kamarnya"

CKREK

"Kutinggal dulu ya Nona, selamat bersenang-senang~"

"Un! Arigatou Maylene-chan"

"Elizabeth? kau sudah datang? Dengan siapa kau datang? Sudah minta izin kan sama orang tua mu?"

"Sudah Ciel! Aku datang bersama Hana. Kau baru bangun ya? Ahhh kawaiii~~" kata Lizzy langsung memeluk Ciel. Tapi Lizzy yang sekarang bukan Lizzy yang dulu lagi karena mengingat usia nya. Dia menjadi lebih formal dan tidak telalu kekanak-kanakan lagi.

"Ayo duduk dulu Sebastian sudah membuat kan cup cake dan secangkir kopi kesukaanmu" kata Ciel sambil memegang tangan Lizzy.

"Ahh so sweet dehh" kata Sebastian lebay.

"Uh kau ini dasaar!" Ciel menjitak Sebastian jengkel.

"Hihihihi" Lizzy tertawa kecil.

"Nah langsung saja ada apa kau kemari, Lizzy?" tanya Ciel.

"Ciel besok kau tahu tidak hari apa?"

"Hari Minggu" jawab Ciel dengan polos nya.

"Bukan aku tahu besok hari Minggu, tapi besok itu ulang tahun ku! Bagaimana sih kau ini? hufft!"

"Ahh... gomen Lizzy aku lupa" kata Ciel sambil mengarahkan deathglare-nya ke Sebastian, 'kenapa kau tidak mengingatkan ku soal ini heh?' sementara Sebastian hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Yasudahlah langsung saja, aku mengundangmu berserta Sebastian, Maylene, Finnian, Bard dan lainnya ke pesta ulang tahunku. Acara nya di kapal pesiar. Aku tunggu besok jam 4 sore ya, ah aku pulang dulu ya Ciel, banyak yang harus ku persiapkan sampai jumpa!" ujar Lizzy bersemangat.

"Sampai jumpa Lizzy. Hati-hati di jalan ya!" ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Iyaaa byee Ciel" ujar Lizzy sambil melambaikan tanganya

Tiba tiba Sebastian membekap mulut Ciel dari belakang...

"MPHH! Lepaskan akuu -hey!"

"Kekekeke... reaksiii anda sangat kawaiii, moe moe dokyun~" ujar Sebastian ala yankee gokusen.

"Cih jangan bercanda! ayo persiapkan barang untuk besok"

"Baiklah tuanku~"

* * *

Besoknya...

"Ahh Sebas! Kau merapikan rambutmu terlalu lama! Jadi terlambatkan!"

"Santai saja tuan, Nona Lizzy pasti menuggu anda~"

"Uhh kau ini!"

Di Pelabuhan...

"Lizzy-chan mana Ciel-mu itu? Sudah 10 menit kok belum datang juga sih?" seru Edward Midford.

"Uh nii-chan diam saja, sebentar lagi datang kok!" ujar Lizzy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ternyata tunagan mu itu sangat lalai ya! hahaha" Edward tertawa menyindir Lizzy.

"Nii-chan gak usah banyak omong deh, bilang aja kalau nii-chan iri karena nii-chan belum punya tunangan" ujar Lizzy tak mau kalah

"Hey, sudah! Sudah! itu Ciel nya sudah datang!" ucap Frances Midford.

"Maaf terlambat Lizzy tadi Sebas..." ucapan Ciel terhenti sejenak, ia terpana melihat Lizzy.

"Cantik .. kau sangat cantik malam ini" Ciel membelai rambut Long curly Lizzy.

'Blusshhh...'

Sontak pipi Lizzy langsung memerah, Ciel langsung merangkul Lizzy dan membawanya ke kapal.

"Umm.. ayo langsung ke kapal" Kata Ciel sedikit gugup.

"Iyaa"

Di kapal pun terlihat Jelas orang orang sedang berpesta ria, mereka semua sedang menikmati sake, vodka, anggur dan minumal alkhol lainya. Sebastian, Ronal Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Earl Charles Grey, Bard, Finnian, Maylene, Snake, Claude, Alois dan bahkan Edward, Frances middford, Alexsis Leon Midford ikut bersenang-senang.

"Hey tuan muda mau mencobaa inii?~~" ujar Sebastian membawa vodka nya.

"Tidak terima kasih Sebastian, minuman alkohol itu tidak baik"

"Oh ayolahhh.. kalau kau tidak mau biarku paksa kekeke..." Sebastian memberikan sebuah seringai.

"Hey Sebas!- GLUP GLUP GLUP..." Perkataan Ciel terpotong karena Sebastian memaksa Ciel untuk meminum vodkanya.

"Bagaimana tuan enak bukan kekkeke?"

"ughhh...men..nyen...nangkan... beri aku 3 botol lagi! Cepat!"

"As your wish, my lord~ kekeke~" kali ini Sebastian tersenyum licik.

* * *

Di tempat Lizzy..

'Dimana Ciel? Apa jangan-jangan dia ikut bergabung bersama mereka, minum minum alkohol..? Tapi mana mungkin? Ciel itu paling anti sama yang berbau alkohol mana mungkin ia mau bergabung dengan mereka... lebih baik aku mencari dia di kabin saja...' pikir Lizzy resah.

Tiba tiba Ciel memeluk Lizzy dari belakang dan..

GREP!

"Kyaaa.. Ugghh siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Hik...hik.. kau ini kenapa sih- hik.. aku ini Ciel.. hik.." ujar Ciel sambil menguatkan pelukannya ke Lizzy.

"Ah kau mabuk ya Ciel? Badanmu bau alkohol"

"Uhhh kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah heh?"

"Tentu saja ti-"

Karena tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang dipengaruhi alkohol,Ciel langsung mencium bibir merahLizzy. Dengan kasar Ciel membuka bibir Lizzy dan memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah Ciel bermain dengan lidah Lizzy, ia mengabsen satu per satu gigi Lizzy dan menjilati rahangnya.

"Ahh... Ciell apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau mau 'begituan' jangan disini ayo cepat ke kamar haah.. ah.."

Ciel mengendong Lizzy dengan gaya bridal style ke kamar terdekat.

Tiba di kamar, dengan cepat Ciel menidurkan Lizzy di ranjang _king size. _Ciel langsung menjilat leher Lizzy. Ia membuka gaun Lizzy yang transparan dan memberikan kiss mark yang banyak disana.

"Ahh..uh.. Ciell aku sudah hampir klimaks..."

"Ahh... baru begini saja kau sudah klimakss bagaimana nanti pas permainan terakhir? Apa kau sudah tepar duluan heh~~"

Ciel lalu melepaskan bra Lizzy yang berwarna merah dengan cepat. Ia langsung meremas dada Lizzy yang padat dan berisi. Kedua tangan Ciel meremas dada Lizzy tanpa ampun sedangkan bibirnya mencium bibir Lizzy dengan ganas.

"Um ahh.. ahh.. ahh..hah.." desahan Lizzy terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Ciel.

"Ah.. ahh.. dadamu padat dan berisi, lembut dan wangi lagii~~"

Ciel langsung menjilat dada Lizzy karena sangking gemasnya, Ciel pun mengigit dada Lizzy dan menguncang-guncangkan dada Lizzy yang padat dan berisi. Sementara tangan Ciel membuka celana dalam Lizzy dan memasukan 3 jarinya sekaligus dan cairan kental langsung keluar bersamaan.

"Hah..ah..ah.. Ciel aku sudah tidak tahan lagi cepat lakukan itu~~"

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru Lizzy~ aku ingin memuaskanmu lebih, lebih dan lebih~"

Jari-jari Ciel yang mulanya 3 menjadi 4. Ia mengotak-atik vagina Lizzy dan menyentuh- menyentuh titik g-string vagi-

"Stop!" perintah Lizzy

"Kenapa? Ini lagi enak-enaknya tahu!"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi kau curang aku sudah telanjang seperti ini sementara kau.. huh.."

"Hmm... jadi itu permasalahannya! Kekeke..." ucap Ciel dengan seringai mesum ala Sebastian (?)

Ciel pun langsung membuka bajunya dengan perlahan tapi gerakanya langsung dihentikan oleh Lizzy.

"Ahh.. biar aku yang membuka bajumu, Ciel~"

Ciel yang mendengarkan itu langsung berpindah posisi dibawah Lizzy. Jari-jari Lizzy pun langsung membuka kancing per kancing di baju Ciel. Saat baju itu terlepas, posisi Lizzy langsung berubah, ia langsung meraba-raba tempat 'monster'Ciel. Perlahan-lahan Lizzy membuka resleting yang menutupi 'milik' Ciel itu saat melihat 'adik' Ciel yang menegang dibalik celana dalam itu, dengan cepat Lizzy langsung membukanya dan langsung mengemut 'adik' Ciel dengan ganas. 'milik' Ciel terasa membesar di mulut Lizzy, karena merasakan itu Lizzy terus mengemut 'adik'Ciel lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Arghh..hahh..ahh..ahh~ kau melakukannya sangat baik Lizzy ah~ kau membuatku bergairahh~"

"Ciel tolong cepat lakukan itu! Akuu sudahh klimakss~"

"Hmmm... as your wish Elizabeth~"

Dengan cepat Ciel langsung mengganti posisinya sekarang ia di atas Lizzy dan Lizzy di bawah Ciel. Ia langsung menjulurkan 3 jarinya di vagina mengocok-ngocok vagina Lizzy dengan jarinya. Cairan putih kental itu pun keluar dengan deras di vagina Lizzy,Ciel pun langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan meminum cairan kental itu sementara tanganya dipenuhi oleh cairan kental itu.

"Hey Liz, mau mencobanya?" kata Ciel sembari mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya.

"Hahh..ahh.. ya,"

Ciel memasukan jari jari nya yang dipenuhi cairan itu ke mulut Lizzy ia memasukan 3 jari nya mulut Lizzy. Setelah Lizzy menjilatnya ia langsung mencium Lizzy dengan ganas ciuman itu terasa sangat panas, lidah mereka pun bertemu lagi dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Ah.. Lizzy~ aku masukkan sekarang yaa.."

"Hahh...yaa tapi pelan-pelan ya..."

Dengan cepat Ciel langsung memasukan 'milik'nya ke vagina Lizzy.

"Hahh..ahh.. Ahh sangat sempit dan hangat..hah.." gumamCiel.

"Ah.. Ciel tolong mundur dan majukan 'milik'muu ..uhh.. itu... nikmat"

"As.. your wish Lizzy.."

Ciel memaju mundurkan p***s sesuai ritmenyaa cepat, sedang, lambat dan cepat..

"Uhh.. add Ciel... lebih cepat lagii"

"Iyaa..hahh..."

Yang tadinya cepat, sedang, dan lambat pun berubah dengan cepat Ciel memaju mundurkan 'milik' nya tanpa ampun.

"Lizz aku ingin keluaar.."

"Umm..hahh.. aku jugaa.."

Cairan dan darah pun langsung keluar deras di vagina Lizzy, 'milik' Ciel pun dipenuhi oleh cairan-cairan itu.

BRUKK

Ciel ambruk di atas Lizzy mereka pun tidur bersama dengan perasaan cinta yang membara. Saat Lizzy menutup matanya, Ciel membisikan sebuah kata ke Lizzy, lebih tepatnya sebuah kata-kata cinta.

"I just want to hold you in my arms. My life you electrify my life. Everything is you. 1-4-3, Elizabeth." Gumam Ciel pelan di telinga Lizzy.

.

~OWARI~

* * *

Nb : 1-4-3 = singkatan i love you ._.

Bagaiman fanfic nya? Cacad tingat dewa bukan? Banyak typo kan?gak bermutu kan? Mencemarkan nama bangsa kan? Iyaa kannn? Ya kan? Yaa kan? #PLAKK

Saya tahu dunia itu kejam, yang terjadi tetaplah terjadi *ini apalagi*. TERIMA KASIH untuk para READER tercinta, Jangan lupa review ya... buat silent reader, review juga dong... Tombol biru dibawah sudah menunggu lho :D


End file.
